Cheerilee
Cheerilee is a school-teacher in Ponyville and a supporting character on the show.__TOC__ Development Cheerilee is based on the Generation 3 earth pony of the same name. She is a unicorn pony in My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow, and her design was combined with Cherry Blossom to create her Core 7 incarnation, which led to her current appearance. In the Core 7 serials, she is the older sister of Scootaloo and her main personality trait is intelligence. Cheerilee's name is not stated on-screen until Lesson Zero, but her name and design were used in the McDonald's Happy Meal toy sets almost a year prior to that. Her name is also mentioned in Luna Eclipsed. The toy Cheerilee's cutie mark is different from on-screen Cheerilee's cutie mark: the toy's is a smiling flower with two small flowers and four green leaves, while the show's is three smiling flowers with pink petals. Personality Cheerilee compassionately tells her class that she cares about each of her students, and loves to help them learn and grow, in the episode Call of the Cutie. She seems to have taken a special interest in the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Appearances :See also character appearances Cheerilee's first appearance in the series is as a background pony in Boast Busters. She appears in the background of several more episodes, including Winter Wrap Up, Green Isn't Your Color, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Her first significant role is in Call of the Cutie, in which she teaches her students about cutie marks and explains their purpose. She shows the students photos of herself as a baby with no cutie mark, and as a "teenager". Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon interrupt class by passing a note to Apple Bloom, and Cheerilee asks Apple Bloom to show the note to the class; the note is blank, and Diamond Tiara remarks that so is Apple Bloom's flank. The scene fades to black with the students laughing at Apple Bloom. In The Show Stoppers, she hosts the school's talent show, advising the Cutie Mark Crusaders to participate in hopes that it will help them discover their special talents. She serves as the show's host, while Spike hands out the awards. In the opening sequence of The Return of Harmony Part 1, Cheerilee takes her students on a tour of the Canterlot statue gardens, and teaches them about the statue of Discord. Near the beginning of Lesson Zero, Spike mentions as part of Twilight Sparkle's checklist that they returned a blackboard to her. This is the first time on the show that her name is mentioned. Gallery :Cheerilee image gallery Trivia *Cheerilee appeared in the musical number from Winter Wrap Up, and was a member of both the animal and plant team. *A filly bearing a striking resemblance to Cheerilee appeared in the play that Rarity designed costumes for as a filly, shown in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She was the second filly to the left, wearing a dandelion costume. sv:Cheerilee Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2